


color

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: "I never thought that I would find someone, who made the world seem like it could be fun, oh, you brought color to my existence."





	color

**Author's Note:**

> something really small based on a line from a song that I really liked, and felt fit them well.

It’s the way the magician says words that fill Tsubaki with the same amount of enthusiasm and joy that the magician himself feels; when Tsubaki was around Berukia it felt like his world of gray became one filled of color.

It was amazing how full of life someone could be, and yet ironic it was, being as Berukia was someone who had died so he was not necessarily /alive/, but – details, details.

The company of the magician somehow always uplifted him from his bad moods, it was the way Berukia would try so hard to make him laugh and return to his – as Sakuya would put it, “his usual obnoxious self.”

It was like a rainbow touching something bleak and colorless, his world felt full of light with Berukia in it. One hand touching another, it felt like one had never truly seen color until he had met the magician and because of this Tsubaki supposes it is just another one of Berukia’s amazing parlor tricks – the ability to take something black & white and bestow a number of colors onto it, and so – Tsubaki laughs, and like that, Berukia’s own world is lit with color because the melancholy vampire was in turn, Berukia’s own light.

Hand in hand the two filled each other’s life with color.

_Color._

Something Tsubaki hadn’t experienced in such a way or at least not truly until he had seen (or rather met) the magician, and for the first time in his life, he thinks that is truly the first time he has seen color – true color.

In turn the magician thinks he was not truly living until he had met Tsubaki, and in a way it’s ironic because he’s not “alive” anymore but it feels the same, funny how in death, as a vampire, he feels more alive than he had ever felt, actually living when he was human.

Berukia bestowed color into Tsubaki’s life and Tsubaki bestowed life into Berukia’s.

In a way the two complimented each other. One was full of vibrancy and one was full of emptiness, which in turn made the other a little more whole.

_Complete._

That was what the two made each other feel.


End file.
